Truly Seeing
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: AU. Ron has always been outshined by others, but someone sees him.


**Title:** Truly Seeing  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Pre-Ron/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 796  
 **Summary:** AU. Ron has always been outshined by others, but someone sees him.

 **Notes:**

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Mealeager - Write about someone who feels their life is tied to something (work, their family, etc)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy - Write about someone who is outshined by everyone else around them (or maybe just one person in particular). **Prompts -** (action) holding back a bitter comment / (character) Ron Weasley / (dialogue) "I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me." / (mood) disappointed / (word) neglected

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 304. Fast

* * *

Ron stared at his full plate food. Usually he ate too fast, but he had been here for almost thirty minutes, and he had barely taken a bite. It was one of the first times he didn't feel like eating.

He swallowed painfully, and he finally looked away from the non-appetizing food to stare at Harry with the Quidditch team down the table. Harry had made captain, and all of his teammates were gathered around, talking about upcoming plans and when to host tryouts. Despite being team captain and not needing to consult the others, Harry believed in everyone being a part of the team's decisions and was happy to listen to advice from the others.

Then his eyes shifted away from Harry to lock onto Hermione, who was four seats away from him. She was talking to Dean, both of them discussing prefect stuff.

Ron had known Hermione would earn the position, but he had been disappointed when he hadn't made prefect. He thought he stood a pretty good chance of earning the badge. After everything Ron did to help stop You-Know-Who during the previous years, he really thought Dumbledore would give him the badge. Instead, Dean got the male spot, and he didn't understand why. What did Dean do or have that Ron didn't? It just didn't make sense to the redhead.

Both of his best friends were caught up in their own thing; they hadn't even sat next to Ron, and he felt neglected by them. Maybe it was unreasonable to expect their constant attention, but Ron couldn't help the way he felt.

A loud, blonde Gryffindor leaned over to talk to him. "Ron, are you okay?" Lavender asked sweetly, batting her eyes.

Ron bit back a bitter comment. Of course he wasn't okay. What a stupid question. Instead, his lips twisted in, hopefully, some semblance of a smile. "Fine," he muttered as went back to staring at his food.

He wasn't fine of course. He was far from fine.

RW~RW

First, Ron's life was tied to his family. He had two loving parents, five older brothers, and one younger sister. His siblings were all great at something. Bill was great with runes and flying. Charlie was great with magical creatures and Quidditch. Percy was the academic. Fred and George were great at making others laugh. And then there was Ginny who not only had the distinction of being the only girl and the youngest, but she was also great in Charms and a great Quidditch player.

Ron was good at some things, but he wasn't great at any one thing. If he did something pretty good, one of his siblings had already done it, and they did it better, so Ron's accomplishments were never that special.

And now, his life was not only tied to his family, but also to his best friends. Harry and Hermione were both great at something. Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch. Hermione had all subjects.

And once again, Ron was the overshadowed one. The sidekick.

He wondered if that would ever change.

With the way things looked, probably not.

Still, he tried out for Quidditch. He might not be the best, but he always thought he was a pretty decent Keeper, and he truly thought he would be good enough to make the team.

No such luck. Instead, Cormac McLaggen made it. He wasn't surprised—used to constantly being overlooked—but the disappointment still overwhelmed him.

Afterwards, Ron sat by the Black Lake, thinking about everything that had happened. To himself, he murmured, "I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me."

"I think you're pretty great," a young female voice spoke from behind him.

Ron twisted his body to stare at a girl who seemed to always be around him lately. "Lavender?"

She smiled, twirling a tendril of hair around her index finger. "You're the best chess player I have ever seen. I don't think anyone at Hogwarts can beat you. You're also a great Quidditch player."

"If I'm so great, why didn't I make the team?" Ron muttered.

Lavender shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think you were robbed. You should have made it. I have no idea what Harry's thinking."

Ron closed his eyes. "I don't think it was completely Harry's decision. He's made the team into a democracy; I'm sure the other players had a say in it."

"It doesn't matter who had a say. They'll regret picking McLaggen over you. I guarantee it."

Ron looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. Maybe somebody did see Ron for who he was, and he thought he might be seeing Lavender for who she truly was. And he liked what he saw.


End file.
